An elevator hall and a car that carries elevator users and ascends and descends in a shaft are provided with a destination floor indication device that indicates destination floors to the users in the hall or car.
As a related art of such a destination floor indication device, there have been disclosed destination floor indication devices that indicate destination floors to the users in the car by lighting a car call button itself for registering destination floors or a light that corresponds to this car call button (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, as an another related art, there have been disclosed destination floor indication devices that are provided with an indicator for indicating destination floors and function in such a manner that when the number of letters indicated on the indicator is smaller than a prescribed number of letters, all letters necessary for indications are simultaneously indicated and a changeover to scroll indication is made when the number of letters indicated on the indicator exceeds the prescribed number of letters (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2510746    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-15394